Moments Like These
by Icanterbareback
Summary: Dozens of campers, two weeks, one big twist...How will Channy survive?
1. Given the World, So Much He Couldn

**SPOV(Sonny's point of view, as you probably know:)**

**Chapter Title: He was Given the World, So Much That He Couldn't See...**

A moisturized, strawberry-scented hand flew across my mouth to smother my screams.

"Sonny! Be _quiet_!" Tawni warned me. "We don't want to wake the whole camp."

My wide eyes glowed in the darkness of the cabin, staring intensely up at Tawni. "What are you doing? Why did you wake me up?"

"Don't you remember? We're sneaking out to the lake to play Truth or Dare with Nico, Grady and Zora?"

I remembered. Yesterday, on the way to drama camp, Zora had suggested the idea. Then, it'd seemed great. But now, being two in the morning, my head ached with sleepiness and I hardly felt like moving out of bed.

I groaned and laid my head back down on my pillow.

Something ice-cold and wet sprayed my cheeks, and I jumped awake, spotting Tawni holding a super soaker like an army sergeant. "Get _up_!" she demanded. "You have thirty seconds to change and get outside."

Groaning again, I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on my faded jeans, a yellow cami, and a white zip-up hoodie.

The air outside was chilie. I zipped my hoodie partway so it showed the top of my cami, and met everyone around the corner of the cabin. "Hey everybody," I greeted, my eyes skimming over the small group.

"Hi," everyone echoed.

"Okay," Tawni began. "The beach is this way," I followed her finger pointing toward a dark path.

* * *

Me, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora—we all sat on the dock of the lake, legs dangling over the murky-blue water.

"So, Sonny, Grady began, looking toward me. "Truth or dare?"

With Grady asking, I thought it'd be best to go with truth. "Truth," I decided out loud.

"Have _you_ ever kissed a boy?"

My cheeks deepened to a shade of red, remembering I'd laughed about him never kissing a girl. But honestly, I'd never kissed a boy. "No," I mumbled.

Grady chuckled. "Ha," he said. "That makes you last in the group. (**AN: Grady kissed a girl before this fan fiction…in **_**my **_**story, not in the actual show)** All of us have kissed before."

"Zora?" I asked, surprised. "Zora's all ready had her first kiss? What is she, like, eight?"

"Twelve!" she corrected me. "And yes, I have. I've had a steady boyfriend two years running now."

I raised my eyebrows. "Okaaaaay."

"Sonny, just get on with it. It's your turn to ask someone else," Tawni pestered me.

I carefully looked over everyone, then back again. Who could I Truth or Dare?"

"Chad!" I squealed excitedly.

"Chad?" Tawni echoed. "He's not even here."

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin"?" Chad walked up the dock, hands in his pockets. Flipping a lock of blonde hair away from his forehead, he stood waiting for an explanation.

"We're playing Truth or Dare," Nico answered, frowning. "But you're not invited to play with us, Chad Dylan Pooper."

"Unless someone dares him to stay underwater for an hour," Tawni laughed.

Chad squared his shoulders and frowned. "I wasn't _about _to play Truth or Dare with a bunch of _Randoms_," he sneered.

"But you're the greatest actor of our generation," I shot him a puppy-dog look to lure him in.

"Well, if you insist…" Chad sat next to me—a quite uncomfortable distance (too close).

Tawni elbowed me in the ribs. Her elbow was really boney, and it kept all my strength from yelping.

"Truth or Dare, Chad?" I asked, ignoring Tawni.

"Truth," he grinned.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" I asked him before I had time to think.  
"And I would tell you that because…?"

"Because you have an alternative dare."

"What is it?"

"Shave off one of your eyebrows."

"You wouldn't!"

I shrugged and smiled. "Take your pick."

"Fine," he sighed. He hesitated and avoided eye contact with everyone before he mumbled, "I've never kissed a girl."

"It's final, then." Zora pulled a cell phone from her pocket and began texting. "Chad's shocking secret is about to be reveled…"

"Zora!" I yelled. "This should be confidential." I blushed, wondering why I was sticking up for Chad. I mean, he'd never do it for me.

"Too late," she laughed maliciously, receiving stares from the rest of the group. She looked up, meeting all of our glances. "I'm just kidding. Geez."

"Chad, do you mind if I take your turn?" Tawni asked. "I have a really good dare."

He shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."

I didn't think I ever saw Tawni grin so wide in her life when she asked me 'Truth or Dare?'

"Dare?" I was unsure. Maybe that wasn't such a good choice, seeing as how the grin on her face multiplied in size.

"Well," she began. "I think it's only fitting, since neither you _or_ Chad has kissed someone, I dare you guys to kiss behind that tree for seven minutes."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chad said, putting his palms out in front of him. "This isn't fair. I was just asked a Truth question by Sonny."

"Yeah," I agreed. I crossed my arms before continuing. "And why does it have to be for _seven_ minutes? Can't it just be like…one second?"

"Because, silly," Tawni said. "Seven minutes in heaven, duh."

_More like hell_," I thought to myself.

"This is all your fault," Chad said to me under his breath as we walked toward the tree.

"_My _fault?" I repeated. "How is this _my_ fault?"

"Because you picked the dare! Didn't you see Tawni smiling? You should've gone with truth."

We were behind the tree now, out of earshot from the dock. "Yeah, well then she would've asked something stupid like, 'Do you _want _to kiss Chad?'!"

Chad raised his eyebrows as his blue eyes grew soft. "And what would you have said? Truthfully?"

I didn't tell him truthfully. I couldn't. So what if I might want to? He was a jerk and I wondered how differently everyone would treat me because of it.

Sure, sometimes he was really sweet and I even found myself falling for him, but then he'd go back to his normal self, and leave me crawling in the dust.

"Truthfully…" I said, not looking at him. "I don't want to kiss you, Chad. I never have, and I never will." I looked back up at him.

"Minute number one!" I heard Tawni scream from the dock.

"Okay!" Chad yelled back.

"Hey!" Tawni said. "How are you answering me if you're lip-locked? I'm starting your seven minutes over!"

I rolled my eyes. "Real smooth."

"You know, when people are lying and they can't look you in the eye?" Chad asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"You did just that."

I scoffed at him. "I don't want to kiss you! Just because you're a Hollywood heartthrob, doesn't mean every girl in America is in love with you. So get over yourself all ready!"

He looked hurt, but I forced myself not to care—I did _not_ care about Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You should probably get closer to me," he said gently.

I wanted to scream at him. "What?!" I said. "Did you _not _just hear me? I don't want to kiss you!"

"Not so loud. Tawni will hear." His chest swelled as he took a deep breath. "I didn't mean for you to kiss me. I mean for you to get closer so they'll _believe_ we're actually kissing. Otherwise they'll see your big butt from behind the tree."

"I do _not_ have a big butt!"

"I told you not so loud. And yes you do. Have you ever looked in the mirror?"

My mouth fell open, and I didn't take a half a step closer. "How dare you say that to me!" I whispered. "And for the record, you have the most ugly eyes I've ever seen."

"You love my eyes," Chad whispered.

It was true. I _did _love his eyes. But I would never, _ever_ tell anyone.

"Minute number one!" Tawni screamed. "Again!"

I groaned. I just wanted this to be over with.

"Well," Chad began. "We might has well talk about _something_ while we're just standing here."

"Like what?" I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't know. What do _you _want to talk about?"

I thought about it.

"Minute number two!"

Wow, I thought for a long time. "We could talk about Wisconsin?" I suggested.

"Oh right," Chad answered sarcastically. "And while we're at it…we could also discuss how fun it is to watch paint dry."

I gave him a look. "Well what do you want to talk about, Mr. Pooper?"

Chad glared at me, and I couldn't help the giggle that welled inside me from escaping.

"How about we talk about how you should come closer."

I crossed my arms. "No way."

It all happened so fast.

I felt Chad's warm fingers slid into mine.

One finger: electric buzz through my veins

Two fingers: My heart beat faster

Three fingers: I was lost in his blue eyes

Four fingers: I felt myself falling

Five fingers and a palm—so basically a whole hand: My cheeks glowed red

Six fingers: I tried to struggle out of it, but Chad's iron grip wouldn't let me

Seven fingers: Nothing…except seven was my lucky number, so I thought this finger was significant.

Eight fingers: Closer to both hands…Eeep!

Nine fingers: The heat was unbearable

Ten fingers: Chad pulled me into his chest. And strangely, I was fine with that.

"That's what you get when you mess with Chad Dylan Copper," he whispered.

_I should mess with him more often, _I thought as my cheek lay against his warm T-shirt.

"Chad," I whispered out loud when I could finally catch my breath. "Why are you wearing a T-shirt?" It was like, fifty degrees and slightly windy.

Not that I was cold. In fact, every cell in my body was on fire, laying against Chad. I just wondered if he felt the same way.

"Actually, I got out of bed to get some air. My cabin is so stuffy," he explained.

"Ah."

"Minute number three!"

"Oh, God. Somebody shut her up!" Chad said.

"It's Tawni. She wouldn't be "shut-up"."

It was silent a while. I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. And just when I thought I was getting used to the position, Chad flipped his fingers through my ponytail.

And I loved it.

"Minute number four!"

"So, Chad." My words were meant to come out at normal volume, but a whisper was all I could manage. "What's coming up on Mackenzie Falls?"

"Oh, so you_ do_ watch it."

"Well, yeah. A little," I grumbled.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. You called me the greatest actor of out generation."

"I only said that so you'd play with us."

"Uh, huh…And why did you want me to play with you?"

"Because…" I trailed off, wondering what to say. I had to make something up. "Tawni wanted you to play."

"Right," he whispered, tossing my ponytail again. "Or maybe _you_ did."

"No."

"So, uh. Why did Tawni want me to play?"

"Because…she wanted to dare you to stay underwater for an hour."

He chuckled. "So she sent us behind a tree instead."

"Minute number--!"

"Oh, shut-up already!" Chad yelled. "Just tell us when time is up!"

"Am I going to have to start over _again_?!"

"No. We've been lip-locked this whole time! I just came up for air!"

I giggled, then lifted my head to look up at him.

"Sorry for yelling," he said in a low voice, bringing my head against his chest again.

"It's okay."

Chad wrapped both of his bare arms around my back and squeezed me. "Oh," he shivered. "You're right. It is cold."

I was glad it was, otherwise Chad wouldn't he holding me so tight. A frigid wind came across the lake, and over to us. I shivered this time too, and couldn't help snuggling closer to him.

Realizing how tired I was, my eyelids drooped, and I tried hard not to fall asleep. "Chad?" I asked, hoping to keep busy so I would stay awake.

"Mmm?"

"You were just saying you haven't kissed before, right? I mean, you've done it loads of times on camera."

"Yeah, but never off set. You can't really call that a real kiss."

I sighed. "Yeah. I guess not."

I wondered how much time we had left. Probably not much. And I didn't want Chad to stop holding me.

"Well, did you want to kiss me?"

I didn't know I'd said it out loud until Chad answered.  
"It doesn't matter."

"I wanna know."

His chest fell. "Sonny, we're too different. I'm all drama, and you're all funny."

I bent my eyebrows in confusion. "We're not _that_ different," I mumbled.

"I just…don't think we'd work out."

Why did I want to cry? Why were my eyes suddenly heavy and my chest aching?

"Time's up!" Tawni screamed.

Chad let go, we walked back to the dock, and it took all of my strength to keep my emotions under control.

"So? How'd it go?" Tawni pounced on me. "Was your first kiss amazing? Awful? Wet?"

Trying my best to smile, I answered her, "Different than I expected."

Chad looked at me, and I looked back at him. For the first time, I felt a connection between us.

And it was something we could never be a part of.

I shivered again, looking away.

**AN: Thanks so much for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated;)**


	2. She Needed Someone,Show herWhoShe can be

**AN: Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!**

**She Needed Someone to Show Her Who She Could Be...**

California summer rain pattered on the windows of the mess hall in the early hours of the morning. Small conversations buzzed in the corners of the room, but mostly guided by the staff. Campers sat half-dead at the round tables, barely touching their food.

I poked at my sausage with my fork, forcing my eyelids to stay open and wondering how I'd ever get through this day. The outdoor activities were canceled due to predicted thunder storms this afternoon and I didn't sleep at all after I'd come back to the cabin after the Truth or Dare game, not being able to keep Chad off my mind. It was all his fault I was tired and cranky.

_All his!_ a voice bellowed in my mind.

I jabbed the entire sausage link with my fork and shoved it into my mouth. I chewed angrily as I noticed Grady staring at me from across the table.

"What?" I growled.

"Geez, Cranky McCranker Pants. What's your problem, this morning?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah. I can see that." Grady shook his head. "Cheer up. I hear we're going canoeing later this afternoon."

"No we're not," Tawni corrected him. "Weren't you paying attention, you big dummy? It's canceled 'cause of thunderstorms."

"Sounds like Sonny's not the only cranky one."

"Sonny kept waking me up with all her whining and moaning," she explained, pouting. Her eyes looked up the meet mine. "What did you keep going on about, anyway?"

I felt a deep blush hinting at my cheekbones, and jumped up from the table with my plate. "Who wants more pancakes?" I offered. "Sausage? Eggs? Strawberries? No?...'kay." I skittered away quickly, with no clue what I'd grab while I was up there. After all, my plate was still piled high with all kinds of breakfast food.

I let out a long sigh, looking over all the food. Deciding on just syrup for my pancakes, I swiped up the open-topped container, and began drenching my pancakes with it.

It all happened so fast.  
I felt impact on my back, then bone and flexed muscle slamming into me. Before I could stop it, I was tumbling to the ground, along with syrup container. I watched in horror as if flew into the air in slow motion, tipped and caught me in a sticky shower.

My clothes were soaked and my hair stuck in disarray to my face.

"I'm so sorry," a male voice said next to me. "Are you all right?"

"What do you think?" I hissed, not looking at him.

"Here, let me help you—,"

"No!" My voice shook with embarrassment as I scrambled to my feet.

I was too flustered to look and see who'd run into me. Without looking back, I took off for the bathroom, feeling the stare of the whole mess hall on my back.

* * *

"Sonny?" There was a knock on the door and soon afterward, a familiar face was in the mirror next to mine, peaking around the bathroom door.

"Get out!" I screamed.

"Hold on," Chad said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Actually, I'd cleaned all the syrup off me half an hour ago. For the past thirty minutes, I'd just been bawling my eyes out. "Why are you looking into the girl's bathroom?!"

"Um…it has the person with the dress, _and_ the one without…translated into English, it means _co_-ed."

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Everyone else went to the theater to try out for the play. And I heard you crying from out in the hall. What's wrong?"

"I'm not crying," I said, sniffing and wiping my wet eyes.

"Yeah. Guess that explains why your face is all red," he chuckled.

"Go away…" I moaned, feeling my nose tingle, meaning more tears were to come.

"Not until you spill."

"I all ready spilled syrup all over myself."

"Boy, sometimes you can be really stupid. I meant tell me why you're crying."

"Since when did you care, Chad?" I sobbed. "You don't care about me."

"Why do you think that?"

"What else am I supposed to think? All you've ever done involves yourself. You! You! You! You! You! That's all you ever care about. Yourself."

"That's not true…"

"Did you spill syrup on me?" I spat. "Was that you, you SOB?!" You know how humiliated I was up there? And you have the _nerve_ to ask me why I'm crying."

"Sonny…"

"Just go!"

He gently shut the door, leaving me alone again.

And I wondered if my crabby mood had anything to do with Chad saying we shouldn't be together last night.

Well, one thing was for sure. With each pounding beat of my heart; with each tear that rolled down my cheeks, I hated him more.

Until there was no room left in my heart for him. The place that held him was now cold, numb, and shriveled up.

It was as if he never existed.

I forced my tight, trembling lips into a smile as a stared at my reflection in the mirror, and decided that would be the only good thing about this day.

* * *

I stood in a daze, gazing out over the empty auditorium chairs.

No. I wasn't thinking about Chad. I was thinking about how great it felt to finally be free of him. I was thinking about how fun the rest of camp would be. And I was thinking about my _real _friends—my friends at So Random.

"Hey," a voice said behind me.

I twirled around, catching my breath in my throat with surprise.

I gasped, realizing who this was. This was the guy who'd run into me in front of the cafeteria, sending the syrup all over me!**(AN: It wasn't Chad)** I opened my mouth to speak, but I had no idea what I was going to say.

"You don't have to say anything. I just came to apologize for the whole syrup incident this morning." His face was calm—blue eyes soft, eyebrows pulled together with concern. Chocolate-brown hair was brushed across his forehead and rolled around his head.

"You're him?" I breathed, tracing my cold fingertip along my cheekbone.

He bowed his head. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

My thoughts guiltily jumped to Chad.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

I smiled at him, holding out my open hand for him to shake. "I'm Sonny."

"Gabe." He shook my hand. "Nice to meet you."

I could tell there was interest in his eyes, but I didn't show any.

He looked like a nice guy, but not my type.

"All right!" The female counselor announced. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail below her baseball cap. "Everybody pair up!"

"You wanna be partners?"

Did I wanna be his partner?

I looked around the stage. Tawni flounced from boy to boy, throwing her blonde hair back and smiling like she owned the world. Zora had found someone equally strange to pair up with, and Nico and Grady settled for each other when they couldn't find girls.

And Chad…

I didn't look. I felt bad for blaming him for bumping into me in the mess hall and everything, but I still didn't care about him. Why should I? He didn't care about me.

"Sure," I answered Gabe. "I'll be your partner."

He smiled at me. "Great. So, what do you think we're gonna do?"

"Do?"

"Yeah. Like trust falls…or mirroring…"

"Oh." I shrugged. "Who knows? It's camp. They'll probably have us do something weird like that."

He smiled wider and chuckled. "I take it you've been to camp before?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

I smiled back at him. "So, I guess this is a new experience for both of us."

"Guess so."

The counselor clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "All right," she said. "One partner will get behind the other and hold out their arms. The other partner will trust that their partner will catch."

I raised my eyebrows at Gabe. "Good guess."

"Thanks," he grinned, holding his arms out.

I turned so my back was to him, and let myself fall.

His strong arms wrapped into mine to catch me.

And I didn't feel a thing. My heart wasn't pounding in my throat like it was last night. There was no electric buzz or hot cheeks.

I stood up, I little confused that I could feel anything with Chad and not Gabe. Gabe was ordinary and down-to-earth.

"You okay?" he asked me. "You look a little…spacey."

His blue eyes stared at me, but I didn't look back at him. "Yeah, yeah. I just…need some fresh air."

I walked away quickly, and burst through the back door into the pouring rain. The sheets of water soaked my hair and clothes; however I didn't go back inside.

Pulling my arms closer to my body, I took a deep breath.

_In…out…in…out…_I reminded myself how to breathe.

Chad…

Gabe…

Chad…

Gabe…

Chad?

I saw his face appear in the hazy mist, right in front of me. His arms were crossed over his chest. I saw him open his mouth, close it, then shake his head.

Something was on his mind; making his eyes dance to avoid mine and cloud with desperation.

But he didn't say anything.

And I didn't ask, though a burning desire inside begged me to.

I watched him as he deserted me—left me confuse and alone in the icy rain.

I knew Chad hadn't left my heart yet. I felt pins and needles prying at it, as his footsteps on the wet pavement became farther away.

I don't know why I cried. I'm not sure why it hurt so much either.

But it did.

My breath froze in my throat, as if I'd never breathe again, and my tears streaked my cheeks, nose, and lips as if a thousand more were to come.

I trembled and shivered. And trembled some more.

A bolt of lightning slivered across the black sky, followed by a crack and a shout.

"Sonny!" the voice said. "Aren't you coming in? We're supposed to be practicing lines!"

It was Gabe.

"Yeah. Okay."

"You're soaked," he said, touching my arm. "And shivering."

"I'm fine."

"Come on," he said, leading me to the door. "Let's go inside."

* * *

"I can't do this," I sighed, dropping my arm to my side.

"Sure you can," Gabe said.

"No…" I hesitated. "I'm on _So Random_. All the acting I do is funny. Not _this_." I waved the script in the air. "I can't do drama."

Gabe chuckled, then looked at me with serious eyes. "Of course you can. You're a great actress. Just pretend you're filming one of your episodes, but it's funny _because_ of the drama."

I smiled, feeling a little better. When I looked at it _that_ way, it seemed so much easier.

**AN: Too much emotion, I know. The other chapters will be better about that. I wanna thank the people who reviewed Chapter 1! Please review…**


	3. SheTriedtoSurviveWearingHerHeartonSleeve

**Chapter 3…hope you guys like it. There is a little rambling and such, but I promise, next chapter the plot and suspense will be built upon:) **

**Chapter Title…because it wouldn't fit on the drop down menu…And She Tried to Survive, Wearing Her Heart on Her Sleeve**

A soft, summer evening's breeze sang on the wind, and whispered through my dark curls. I stared out at the water, pink from the setting sun.

I squeezed my eyes shut, breathed in, and imagined it: swinging on the rope…slipping…falling and hitting the water with a hard belly flop…

I knew it'd be okay. But each time I was just milliseconds away from jumping, my would curl on the edge on the platform and fear invaded once again.

"Come on, Sonny!" Tawni called for the water. "Jump!"

I hesitated. It looked so far down…

"Hey!" I screamed as someone gave me a shove from behind, and I couldn't catch myself.

Limbs flailing through the air, an ear-piercing scream tearing from my lungs, I was falling toward the lake.

I quickly leaned forward—straight so I'd dive instead of belly flop.

I plunged into the water, sank, then swam full-speed for the surface.

All my friends were laughing as I came up. "Who—who pushed me?" I choked on a mouthful of water, pushing my damp bangs from my face.

Tawni thrust a pointed finger at a white and red blur, falling toward the lake.

"Chad!" I automatically accused, swimming toward a circle of ripples where the person had disappeared.

"Gotcha!" Gabe announced triumphantly, breaking through the pinkish-blue surface. I couldn't help breaking into laughter with everybody else.

* * *

Mosquitoes; slapping, rubbing, itching.

Sunscreen.

Crickets.

Bare feet.

Pulling my sweatshirt closer as the breeze whispers across the still, dark lake.

Anticipating.

Watching the firelight flicker amid my friends' faces.

Gabe tuned his guitar, while pockets of chatter continued around the campfire.

"Cute, isn't he?" Tawni whispered next to me.

"Huh? Who?"

"Gabe, of course," she scoffed. She twirled a blond curl with her bony fingers and continued. "I mean, can't you just see it? A small town boy like him falling for an _irresistible _Hollywood star like me."

I rolled my eyes.

"And when he's practically begging for me…I'll finally give in, pretending he's just another one of my _many_ dates."

I shook my head, stared at her, then lifted an eyebrow. "You sure have a weird way of looking at things."

Before, she could answer, Gabe spoke to get everyone's attention.

"All right, everyone. Quiet down, please. Thank you. Tonight, is our first campfire for the whole two weeks we're all here."

'Claps.'

"And I just happen to be the one to start us off with the first song. Ya'll can join in if you know this. It's called, When You Look Me in the Eyes, by the Jonas Brothers."

Adjusting the guitar on his knee, and the strap on his shoulder, he began strumming.

_If the heart is always searching, _

_Can you ever find a home?_

I was instantly pulled into the song. His voice, the sweet sound of the plucking guitar strings and the whole camp gathered around the fire; it ignited a warm glow of unity inside me.

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's_ _gotta be a million reasons why it's true. _

_When you look me in the in the eyes..._

Gabe looked at me, and I looked back at him.

I could almost swear I felt something flutter inside of me.

But only for an instant. After that, it was normal. Our eyes locked and I offered him a small smile.

He flashed a white, tooth grin, then looked back down at his guitar.

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright, _

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

For the whole second verse, Gabe wouldn't let my eyes leave his. But no matter how long I looked at him, the strong fluttering feeling didn't come back.

Then I felt a second pair of eyes on me. I glance around at everyone, then settled on Chad.

That's when my stomach lurched and my face grew so hot, I had to look back at Gabe.

_More and more, I start so realize, _

_I can reach my tomorrow, _

_I can hold my head up high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

It seemed like he was singing right to me.

I couldn't help it.

I looked back to Chad.

His blue eyes swam in mine. I felt hot and cold at the same time.

But I guess that's the way I liked it.

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's all right._

_When you're right here by my side._

I found myself murmuring the lyrics as I stared at Chad and as the song continued.

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go._

With the firelight caressing his face, and the night breeze tossing his blonde hair, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

Though, inside me my heart was shattered, while I stared at him, I couldn't help feeling the outside of me was whole.

Just for an instant, I looked back at Gabe to make sure he knew I was still listening.

Watching.

Smiling.

My eyes leaving Gabe's for Chad's.

Smiling turning to grinning.

Whole turning to breaking.

The song seeming to never end.

And I couldn't stop gazing into his eyes; as if they held the starlight, instead of the sky above.

* * *

I kicked my sheets off…wrapped up my body like a cocoon. But no matter what I tried, I couldn't sleep. Guilt, a feeling so real and so heart-wrenching, it was as pain. I still hadn't apologized to Chad for saying he spilled the syrup on me, when really, it was Gabe.

I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and blinked into the darkness. Rummaging through my drawers, I found a sweatshirt and flashlight.

A walk on the beach is exactly what I needed.

"Chad?" His silhouette was slowly drifting toward me at the water's edge.

"I uh--," I began when we were now face to face. My voice trembling, I cleared my throat and tried again. "I wanna apologize."

"Apologize for what?" he asked.

"For accusing you!" I said exasperated. "How could you not remember?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah!" he said, rubbing his eyes, as if he'd forgotten because of his lack of sleep. He shook his head. "It's fine. You don't have to--,"

"Sonny!" He grabbed my arms and shook me, his eyes alight. "Will you listen to me? I have to tell you something. Something about Gabe."

He sighed. "Something…you didn't know before."

**Dun, dun, dun…**

**Has anyone read Percy Jackson? Remember Smelly Gabe? Lol. Actually, I thought of this character before I read the lightning thief… **

**Review this chapter, please…**


	4. But I Needed You to Believe

_ Something you didn't know before. _Chad had said it like he was the villain in a horror movie.

I gave him a blank expression; my mind constructing a barrier of defense and my spine crawling with anticipation. "What?" I asked carefully, regretting opening my mouth in the first place when I heard the small tremor. I hoped he didn't notice.

Chad hesitated, bringing his hand to his forehead in frustration. "Gabe…doesn't like you. Not even as a friend, Sonny!" His blue eyes were deep with worry. "When he was gone…I went through his stuff…"

"You went through his stuff?!" I shrieked. In havoc, the words tore from my throat without reason. I didn't really care if he did. All I cared about was if Chad could be telling the truth or not.

Chad looked like a deer in headlights, as he scrambled to answer me. "Yeah. I had to see what he was up to. He was acting suspicious."

I blinked again threatening tears.

"I found a whole bunch of high-tech cameras and pictures and notes and stuff. Truth is, he's trying to hurt you, Sonny."

"Or maybe you're the one who's hurting me," I squeaked, feeling my heart swell inside my chest.

"No, just listen," he told me, raising his voice slightly. "He works for some scum ball that thrives on ruining celebrities' carriers by making them look stupid or having them admits to something people would frown upon."

"He's after…me? How do you know?"

"Everything I saw had 'blackmail Sonny' written all over it. So…pretty sure he's not looking for Grady."

"I can't believe this!"

"Right? I was surprised too, knowing he's not after someone more successful." He plucked at the hem of his collar. "Like me."

I punched him as hard as she could in the arm. "No!" I screeched. Tears pin-pricked at my cheeks. "You're an idiot, Chad! Making up that whole story just—just so you could frame Gabe and…get the lead role in the play to boost your carrier!"

He reached out for my arm. "Sonny. That's it at all…"

Struggling out of his grip, I gathered my fingers into a fist so my nails bit into the palm. I hit him again. "Shut-up! You were insane to think I'd actually believe you."

I left him holding his right arm in pain, as I ran up the beach. Feeling his lingering gaze on my back, stopping to catch my breath was out of the question.

Moonlight teasing the cresting waves was the only light I had to guide my path. Too flustered to be spellbound, I kept running.

And running.

Until my lungs were nearly crashing through my chest.

I had to stop, so I did.

The sounds of the night—crickets, the night breeze over the water, my own breathing—were calming for a while.

It was quiet enough to think.

Think about what Chad had said to me. What if he _had_ been telling the truth?

Not possible.

What if he lying?

Would Chad scheme something like that?

In an instant, none of that mattered.

I felt impact.

My head spinning so fast, I was on the verge of throwing up.

Sand churning in my teeth.

Water swirling in my nose and mouth; choking me.

Then blackness.

**Hope you liked the drama and suspense…tell me what you think. I love reviews!**

** If anyone has anything they'd like to see in up coming chapters…I'll be opened to suggestions:)**


	5. You Had Your Dreams, I Had Mine

**AN: Hope you enjoy my new chapter…even though it's pretty short. But I thought it'd be more meaningful with fewer words. What do you think? Tell me after you read. **

**Who saw the new Sonny tonight? Pretty funny, right? I love the new season:)**

What I dreamt was private. I would never tell anybody, especially Chad.

I knew I'd been knocked out cold, from the worried voice that chattered above me. I knew it was Chad who'd done it.

But I didn't want to wake up. I thought that as soon as my eyes opened, I'd have to face the reality that Chad was a jerk.

That's why I couldn't do it. I wanted only the pleasant dreams filling my head to hold onto. At least for a little while…

**Chad's point of View…**

I knelt in the sand, daring myself not to break into tears. Even though I was alone, I kept reminding myself that the greatest actor of our generation did not cry.

But right now, it was harder than ever.

I wrapped up Sonny in my arms, and held her tightly against my chest.

My knuckles stung; and blood snaked from the gashes like sparks twisting through wood. Some was my own blood; some was not.

Sonny's lips vibrated against me as she struggled to speak. "Mmmph….mmm…Ch—Chad," she mumbled. "I hate you for making me love you."

I kept on walking down the trail, swaths of moonlight streaming through the silhouetted branches.

"I love you, too," I answered her, drawing her so close, her warm breath soaked into my T-shirt.

**AN: Awww….so cute. By the way, Sonny was still dreaming when she said that. Chad knows that she was. **

** Chad wasn't dreaming, though. **

** Anyway, a few more chapters to come. You'll find out some more juicy secrets! **

** REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. You Had No Fears, I Was Terrified

**Chapter…oh gosh…I don't even remember. It's been so long. Let me figure this out…chapter 6! That's right. Sorry it's been so long since I've written guys. It's crazy how summer can be busier than the school year.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for being such great fans. AND NOW…**

**Chapter 6: You Had No Fears I Was Terrified**

**SPOF**

"You okay?" Gabe asked. His blond hair matted in clumps against his sweaty temples, and his faded green T-shirt clung to his torso.

I nodded, wiping my hand across my forehead. I flapped my hand in front of my face and managed a tired smile. "I might suffocate from the heat," I laughed. "But as far as the incident—" I squinted as if the right words to explain would be carved into the cloudless blue sky. "I'm almost back to normal. No thanks to Chad."

"Yeah," Gabe agreed. "He seems like a piece of work."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You have no idea."

With my fingers, I lightly touched the bandage on my head that hid a scar—the scar from the night I'd never forget. The night that Chad did this to me—and while I was knocked out, I'd dreamt that he'd kis—

It didn't matter what I'd dreamt. It mattered what he _was_. **(Sorry if this is confussing. It's just that Sonny thinks Chad knocked her out because he was mad at her that night. But she's not really sure what happened.**

"So, do you want to be partners?"

Gabe's question broke through my thoughts.

"Sure," I answered.

A cord suspended between two trees held dozens of harnesses and clips. Today, the campers were doing the high ropes course and I was deathly afraid of heights. My blood pounded so hard through my veins, the pulses almost choked me. I swallowed hard, and stared up toward the canopies of the trees. A series of ropes, bridges, swings, and wires twisted together to create a simple course to walk through.

Or at least, was simple to most everyone else—everyone except me.

The harness was pulled tight around my waist and at the top of my thighs, like a diaper. my helmet was a bit too loose, and wobbled around my head when I moved. And, of course, Gabe and I were the first partnership to go up.

Lungs filled with air, legs pumping with adrenaline, I began to climb the ladder. The pads of my fingertips pressed into each wooden bar, and I took another couple breaths before continuing.

"Go, Sonny!" Gabe called from below.

_Don't look down._ The rule of thumb slipped my mind this far off the ground. My brown eyes, wide in fear, looked down below.

The forest floor was carpeted in layers of leaves and golden pine needles, a small group of teenagers gathered below with all eyes on me.

I swallowed, and looked up again. My stomach churned, as if I was about to be sick.

* * *

Gabe was making his way across the cargo net, arms and legs spread out in a superman stance. Like the scardy cat I was, I had my arms slung tightly around the tree trunk right before you started across the net.

My clothes, soaking in sweat, stank as they clung to me. My breath…

It felt like I didn't have any. The air was humid, and so heavy, it was barely possible to draw a breath.

_In…out…in…out._ I coached myself, because I knew the humidity wasn't the main problem.

"Sonny…" Gabe's soothing voice drawled out from ahead of me.

I looked up, but didn't let go of the tree trunk. If anything, my fingernails drilled farther into the bark. There was a platform under my shoes that I'd been standing on this whole time, I know. But somehow, I felt that wasn't enough to keep me safe.

"Just come across to me, slowly," Gabe said. "It's not as bad as it looks."

_That's like saying death's not as bad as it looks_, I accidentally thought. Sucking in a deep breath, I prepared to let go of the tree.

"One…" I whispered. "Two…Three!"

I waited. As if my arms would magically let go without me twitching a muscle. But nothing happened. I was still in the same position as before; back on square uno.

"I'm right behind you if you need me."

He did _not_ just say that. Chad was willing to…_be _there for me?

"I've never needed you," I said, letting go of the tree and taking a step forward.

"Go, Sonny!" a voice shouted from below. But somehow, that didn't encourage me; it froze me, and I couldn't move.

My knees buckled and my hearts raced. _How can I do this?_ I thought.

It didn't matter if I could. Because my foot slipped. And for one heart-wrenching moment, I thought my body would plummet to the ground—but then I remembered I was in a harness.

A scream ripped the inside of my throat raw as a tangle of white ropes and tree braches knarred at my face, like fleshless fingers. The rope attaching me to the cable pulled taught, and suddenly I stopped falling in midair.

Shaken, wide-eyed, and covered in cuts, I wanted to scream. But I knew only I could help myself get back up.

"Sonny!" Chad called, getting to his knees and bending down toward me with his hand out-stretched. "Grab my hand."

Unless, of course, Chad the wanna-be prince-charming comes swooping down to rescue the poor, oppressed princess.

"I—" I stuttered, trying to catch my breath. "Chad, I don't need your help!" To prove myself, I began climbing back up.

My palms face-down on the platform, I pushed myself up. My arms were shaking so hard, I slipped and fell again.

But this time, something caught my elbow, and pulled me up against it.

Or maybe _him_. It was Chad. And me terrified as ever, clung to him like a little girl. There was something familiar, and strangely comforting about being tucked inside his arms.

"I hate you, Chad," I whispered.

He gently placed his hand behind my left ear, and held me against his chest. "Do you, Sonny?" he whispered into my hair. "Do you, really?"


	7. Showed Me What I Couldn't Find

**Next Chapter! The play they're performing in this chapter is the Hunchback of Notradame. Hope you enjoy…**

"I can _not _have stage fright!" I told Tawni, turning away from the mirror that reflected me playing a part of someone else. My black hair flowed longer with extensions, my make-up was caked layer by layer on my face, and the purple and white dress that I had to wear for the first scene of the play was cinched up at my hip, and wavered freely to my ankles.

Dress rehearsal. Everybody knows what that means—last practice until the real thing.

But _me_? The girl from Wisconsin that was living her dream in Hollywood as a star from So Random? I didn't _get_ stage fright. _Other_ people got stage fright.

"Reeeeeelax, Sonny," Tawni told me, sliding bangles one at a time up her wrist and walking slowly toward the mirror I stood before. "If you don't think about how _hideous_ you look playing Esmeralda, and how _fabulous_"—she touched her hand to her chest, and rolled her eyes to look dreamily to the ceiling—"I look playing another gypsy, you'll be fine."

I licked my lips, tasting lipstick that I'd forgot I'd just applied, and carefully smoothed on another coat.

"Oh, thanks!" I said. My hand fell to my knee and caused a muffled slapping sound. "Now I feel much better!"

Tawni smirked. "Well, I suppose this is a good a time as any to tell you might want a little perfume."

I stared back at her reflection in the mirror. "Why?" I asked, my brown eyes widening.

"You're kissing Phoebus in that scene wh—"

"_Kissing Phoebus_? I screeched. That meant…

"Yeah…" Tawni chirped. "You have to kiss Chad!"

Pacing up and down the dressing room.

Double and triple…okay, I admit it…one hundred times checking the mirror before I went back to pacing again.

With every step, my scene got closer. I'd already been out there for a few scenes before, but I was thinking about _the _scene. The one where I had to kiss him.

I began to chew on my fingernails—a nasty habit I never shook from when I was a little kid.

I stopped pacing…stopped biting…stopped looking in the mirror for what would've been the 101st time.

A black backpack sat against a wall in the far corner, zipper opened and ejecting various objects onto the floor.

I heard Gabe saying his lines out on stage, but I wasn't listening. I only watched the backpack, and slowly walked towards it as if something would spring out of it without warning.

As I stalked closer, I noticed every idem had writing scrawled across it, and they all said the same thing:

'Blackmail Sonny'

A sinking feeling in my stomach, and realization strumming my veins that pumped blood faster, told me one thing: Chad was right.

Gabe was trying to set me up to look like a fool, and my career would be over.

Anger rocked my whole body—like a tea kettle that was about to scream.

Gabe was so nice, honest, and easy-going, I never for a second thought he would be one of those sleazy tabloid guys who feed off of star's secrets and clumsy moments.

I pawed through the pile; looking for something in particular I wasn't sure of.

Here it was! 'Blackmail Sonny: The Tackle.'

I slipped the tape into a video camera I found in the backpack and pressed play.

There it was.

I watched the screen, and my jaw literally dropped. On the beach that night I thought Chad had knocked me out, it had been Gabe after all.

As the tape resumed, I began biting my nails again.

Chad appeared on the screen and punched Gabe. A couple of times, actually, until he was all good and bloody, and Chad's knuckles were snaking with blood: his own and Gabe's.

Chad's feet walked closer to the camera, and picked me up, carrying me off into the woods.

I snapped the screen back into place against the camera.

My mind buzzed in fury.

_Revenge_, I thought. There had to be a way to get Gabe back.

It was _that _scene.

My heart was pounding as hard as ever.

Now was the moment I was supposed to lean over his "wounded" body and kiss him. But I didn't. Instead, I slowly came down, so I was lying next to him.

My cheek rested on my arm and my eyes were low as I mumbled my apology. "I'm sorry," I whispered, so only he could hear it.

"Sorry for what?" he whispered back. His warm breath caressed my cheek, almost like he was touching it with his own fingertips.

"Not believing you about Gabe."

"Yeah, Gabe's just a jackass."

I felt the corner of my mouth tug taught into a smile, and I finally looked up at Chad.

His eyes were more beautiful than I imagined. And he was smiling back at me.

We stayed there, on stage, just looking at each other and smiling for a while. Neither of us made the slightest movement of progress in getting up, and to my surprise, the director didn't say a thing in protest.

"You should probably go," Chad said.

Noooooo!

"I don't wanna get up," I answered.

'Then don't,' his eyes seemed to say.

"But I have to."

I raised my head an inch, when he pulled me back down. This time, closer than I was before.

Ever so carefully, his fingers traced across my forehead, glided down the side of my face, and tucked a lock of black hair in place behind my ear.

He leaned in so close, his blond hair tickled my nose. I felt his lips moving against my ear as he whispered, "Kiss me."

I couldn't move. Or even breathe. I couldn't remember how. All I knew, is that I wanted to. But what if Gabe—

It was too late. Chad's lips were skating along mine, with such passion, the world around me didn't even matter.

I'm not kidding either. Everyone could keel over on the floor right this second, and I wouldn't give a crap.

My lips began moving against Chad's, with the same amount of passion. Heck, I didn't just love him. I _looooved _him. Every spark of feeling I'd ever had toward him came out in that kiss.

Then, I know it's a bit embarrassing, but we started making out. Like, full-on making out. You know—fingers through the hair, tongue on tongue, that kinda stuff.

And it nearly broke my heart when we had to pull away.

Hey, we had to end it sometime. I mean, we were on stage for heaven sake. If we went any longer people might start thinking there was something going on between us.

Yeesh.

"Chad…" I uttered. "I have to do something."

No. Scratch that: I didn't have to, and I sure didn't want to because that meant stop kissing Chad, but I knew it was best to do it now, with everyone watching.

"All right," he agreed. He lay back down on the floor where he was supposed to be for this scene in the first place.

I stood.

Oh, no. This wasn't good. As I walked across the stage toward Gabe(who was playing the hunchback/Quasimodo), the sensation of Chad's lips against mine felt like more than a memory—it was a taste; a flavor that was entirely it's own.

Better than the meatball Monday subs. Better than froyos form the frozen yogurt machine in the cafeteria. Yes, I shamefully confess, I have done it with Nico and Grady a couple times. And let me tell you, it was deeeeeelish!

But it was nothing like the taste that crawled across my tongue now. Make it into an ice cream flavor, and I'd gain 50 pounds in like, two weeks.

The stupidest, cheesiest, grin pulled at the corners of my mouth, and I couldn't fight it. If this was permanent, I'd be in trouble.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Gabe asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because I know something you don't," I answered. I pulled out a video tape from my pocket and waved it gloatingly in his face. "What should I call this one? 'Sonny Gets Just Desserts from Sleazy Tabloid Writer'…or maybe 'Voice Cracks Happen to everyone…Especially if Your Name is Gabe Stanley…"

"If you don't give me that tape right now…" he shouted, marching forward.

"What? You're going to _what_?"

"Security!" he shouted.

I laughed. "Security's on my side," I said as two men in black uniforms and dark glasses came and stood on either side of me.

"Yeah. Tell him, Chad!" I yelled over my shoulder. "You've known all along about his little charade."

"Actually, dude," Chad said. He was to my right—next to one of the security guards. "I have known. That's why I sent security in to investigate our cabin."

Gabe snorted. "Doesn't matter, Cooper! They won't find anything. It's all in a secret place."

"Leaving a backpack full of tapes that are all labeled 'Blackmail Sonny' in my dressing room is not very secret, now is it?" I said.

Chad chuckled. "Yeah dude. Why would you even go after Sonny, anyway? She's not very famous or good at acting." He drew himself up to his full height, and threw out his chest. "It's the pretty ones you gotta look out for."

A hot tear rolled down my cheek. How could Chad be saying this?

"I—hate—y—you!" I sobbed. I turned on my heal so I was facing him. The future ice cream flavor died on my lips, because I knew that kiss wasn't real.

"I thought your j—jerk attitude w—w—was just a m—mask. But it's not a mask, Chad. It's real!"

I punched him so hard, my knuckles were throbbing as I stormed off stage.

I didn't care what I was leaving behind was what I wanted.

I didn't care my heart was tearing to shreds.

All I cared about, was that all I ever cared about was gone.

**Review Please…please…pleeeese:)**


	8. When Two Different Worlds Colide

**Hope you like it….**

We were fired.

But all of the understudies got sick.

So we were rehired again.

It was the night of the play—and I was so fricken nervous.

What if I felt something again when I kissed him?

What if Chad was just as big of a jackass as Gabe?

It was late, and I was alone in the tack room of the barn, putting my horses' saddle away. Tonight had been campers' choice, and I'd chosen a trail ride through the woods on horseback. It'd been a good catharsis to take my mind off of tonight.

A cool rain began to drip steadily off of the eaves, but it soon turned into a downpour.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath. I'd either have to brave the storm and run across camp to the theater, or wait it out.

Hoisting the saddle against my jeans pocket, I staggered a couple steps under its weight before finally managing to launch it into place on the wall. I inhaled, pondered, then unzipped my blue parka before discarding it on the floor. The rain didn't domesticate the heat; it made it damp, and more humid.

Lighting.

_One…_I counted._ Two…_

Crash!

The storm was almost right overhead, meaning it'd be dangerous to slosh across the field to the theater now.

I looked around.

Perfect! There was a radio on the shelf. I could call and tell the staff in the theater that I was stuck here.

I picked it up, and held it next to my lips. "Sonny to theater," I said into the mouthpiece while pressing the button on the side.

I waited.

Nothing talked to me but static.

"It's dead."

I almost jumped out of my shoes in surprise. The voice behind me was loud and almost haughty.

"Kinda like you will be in a second if you don't get out of here!" My veins surged and fists clenched, as I tried to keep my anger under control. I recognized his voice without turning around.

Silence enveloped us, until another thunder-clap vibrated through the barn.

I slipped two fingers into the front pocket of my jeans, and felt for a folded piece of paper. I toyed with the corners, traced the edges, and pressed the surface to my palm.

I would pull it out, and read it again, except I already had it memorized:

You can make me smile, even when I don't want to.

The way your fingertips feel in my hair.

You are, yes, one day I'll admit it to you, the greatest actor of our generation.

All the sleep I loose, just thinking about you.

I won't tell you what this list is, and that there's 96 more points listed on it.

Dang it. I just told you that…so I might as well tell you the rest. Alright. Here it goes…

A list of a hundred reasons why I love Chad.

There! I said it! Happy?

I had to get my feelings out somehow, and last night while I lay awake for hours, all of them just sorta came out. Don't ask me why there's a hundred. Weird coincidence, I guess.

I turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Have fun at the play! Hope you didn't forget to buy tickets!"

Gabe's taunting voice and closing of the tack room door, tore my mind back to reality. My black hair slapping my cheeks, my deranged voice yelling at him to stop, I ran full speed for the door. "No!" I screamed, desperately turning the knob to pull it back opened. "Stop, Gabe!"

It was too late. It was locked, and he was laughing at me as I panicked.

"This will certainly be a plus for your carrier!" he snorted. "Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe together in a tack room instead of at the play."

"Open the door, Gabe!" I screamed, jiggling the lock. "You have to!'

"Uhh…no I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Sonny, come on," Chad said calmly. "Don't egg him on. That's exactly what he wants."

I spun to face him, but I didn't realize he had been so close behind me. We were nearly nose-to-nose now.

It only took me a second to catch my breath, and remind myself that I hated him. I took a step away, stared down at my boots, and tucked a loose strand of hair in place behind my ear.

My heart was swelling. I could feel it. It was thumping against my ribcage, almost like it'd burst through.

"We need to find a way outta here," I explained. Desperately, I tried to distract myself from my feelings by searching shelves, tearing through supply cabinets, and dumping every object possible onto the cement floor below.

"Chad," I grunted, stretching for the top shelf. "Can you give me a boost?"

I adjusted my foot an inch on the chair that I was standing on.

"Sonny, careful," Chad warned. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'm fine—"

The chair tipped, and my feet scrambled to regain stable surface. But they couldn't. I crashed, to the cement floor, feet first, and a scream pierced through the sound of thunder.

Pain…pain…pain.

Pain in my ankle. Pain in my cheeks that burned in a blush. Pain inside me, when I realized the guy I loved had seen the whole thing.

"Sonny…"Chad said, rushing to my side.

"Chad…" I warned him.

"Sonny!"

"Chad! Please. I'm fine!"

An ache grew under my breastbone, because I hated yelling at him. More than anything—anything in the world—I wished we could get along. But the only reason I couldn't, was because I was afraid. Afraid I'd love him with more of a burning passion than I all ready did now. Afraid I'd fall too hard and too fast, and than something would happen. Something that would break us up, and break my heart.

But it was breaking my heart to treat him like this.

Chad was hurt. I knew by the way he had fallen into silence.

For a few moments, I had to hate the rain. Because it was the only damn thing I could hear.

"Chad…" I said, wincing in the pain it caused to talk. "I th-think my ankle's broken."

My burning cheek was pressed against the cold cement floor. _Please_, I thought. _Make the blush go away._

"Can you move it?" he asked softly.

I shivered, feeling his fingertips lightly tap my ankle in various places.

"N-no," I groaned.

I closed my eyes. It hurt so bad.

"Try not to think about it, okay?" he said.

I nodded stiffly.

Not likely.

* * *

The blush didn't go away. It was like a permanent reminder that I loved Chad.

When he lifted my head into his lap, it burned like fire.

He didn't say anything.

I didn't say anything.

For a few minutes, I had to love the rain. It was so calming and mysterious.

Mysterious.

I played with the word.

Mysterious.

Chad was in his own thoughts, I was in mine.

Mmm…mysterious.

Crash…boom!

My heart thumped. I was such a wimp. Ever since I was a little kid, I had been scared of storms.

"Chad…" I said. "I'm afraid of storms."

He looked down at me, and our eyes met for the first time since we were in this position. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I always have been."

He began to stroke my hair. "It's going to be okay."

"I wish I could believe you."

Chad sighed. "But you can, Sonny," he said.

I looked into his eyes, and he smiled.

"When I was a little kid, I was scared of storms too. I'd run into my parents' room in the middle of the night, and do you know what they told me?"

I shook my head.

"The storm was just an orchestra."

"An orchestra?" I chuckled.

"You know what, Sonny?" he laughed. "You shut-up!"

"Alright."

"Thank you. Anyway…the thunder was a drum, the wind a flute, and the rain…

"Well, actually, I can't remember what the rain was."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"I don't know. Is it working?"

I smiled. "A little," I admitted.

"Does your ankle still hurt?"

"Like hell."

Silence again.

We just stared at each other and smiled.

Oh my God, I loved him.

"Tell me something about you."

"I told you I'm scared of storms," I answered. "Your turn."

"Well, I told you the story about my parents. Your turn again."

Umm…I love you.

I didn't say it, but I wanted to so bad. I wanted to pull out the list from my pocket, and show him the proof. And I wanted him to say he loved me back. But I'm a scardy cat.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Chad looked at his watch. "Midnight," he answered.

I yawned.

"Do you wanna sleep?"

In your lap? Hell yeah!

"Um…that's okay. I'm not tired."

I closed my eyes. I was tired.

Chad began to stroke my hair again. "Good night, Sonny."

I was asleep before I could answer back.

**I love this chapter! :):) And I love all of you guys who read my story and put up with all my incredibly cheesy and fluffy writing. I love you guys! And I'd love u even more if you reviewed! **

**P.S. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible:)**


	9. La Di Da Di Da

**LAST CHAPTER! *sniff, sniff* **

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING! I WISH YOU ALL THE VERY BEST, BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**Please read and enjoy the last chapter of Moments Like These…**

I awoke wondering where I was. The darkness seemed warmer than it should be. My ankle…like an icy-cold pain. My pillow…smelled like cologne and seemed to be heated.

An arm lay around my waist.

My eyes popped open, and I sat up so fast, my head was spinning.

Oh. I got it now. It was Chad's arm. I'd been sleeping on his chest, and he'd had his arm wrapped around me, like he'd never let go.

Chad stirred.

NO! NO! NO! I wanted him to go back to sleep, so I could lie back down.

But he only mumbled something, stretched, and went back to sleep.

Phew.

I rested my head against his chest once more.

But unlike a couple hours ago, I didn't fall asleep.

"Sonny…" Chad whispered next to my ear. I wasn't sure if he was awake, or he was talking in his sleep, judging by the groggy tone.

My eyes darted around in the darkness. Should I answer back? Should I pretend to be sleeping?

I waited. How long had it been since I was awake? The band of my watch sat against my wrist, but I didn't lift it. Chad would know I was awake if I moved.

Closing my eyes, I pretended to be asleep. My heart raced. My breathing was uneven.

He would know I was faking.

But I didn't want to give up the night. I didn't want to give up my pillow, or cold cement floor for my own bed tonight. I didn't want to give it up to see the sunrise.

No. They're can't be a sunrise. That means its morning, and this night would be over.

"Yeah?" I finally murmured back.

He didn't answer.

I opened my eyes again, making up my mind I wouldn't fall back asleep. That I'd just savor everything I had right now, because I knew sooner or later, this night _would_ have to end.

Maybe if I wished hard enough, it wouldn't.

"Sonny."

Chad's breath tingled at my ear, and warmed my face to the roots of my hair. He was awake. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or if that would make the night go faster.

"How's your ankle?"

Was it possible to forget how to breathe?

For a few moments, I decided it was. Then I found my breath once again.

"Fine," I mumbled against his shirt.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled softly.

I moved my cheek slowly across the fabric of his shirt, back and forth. It was so warm.

"Sonny," he said again.

"Why do you keep saying my name?" I inquired. Not that I didn't love it, I just had to ask.

No! Why did I ask? What if he stopped saying it?

"I'm thinking of how to say…" his voice trailed off.

"How to say what?"

My mind buzzed through possibilities. "What are you doing sleeping on me?"… "You smell like a horse"… "The door was never locked in the first place"…

He sat up so suddenly, and before I could know what was going on, Chad's face was hovering just inches from mine. His body was right against my side, nearly on top of mine.

And I couldn't remember how to breathe, just like before.

"I love you, Sonny Monroe."

He pressed his burning palm into mine, so his arm was lying across my stomach. "And I'm sorry about yesterday. I couldn't be more sorry, actually. I'm going to make up for it though. I'm telling the world how beautiful and funny, and how"—Chad swallowed, and leaned closer to me, as if he wasn't already close enough. His blue eyes were hypnotizing, and our noses touched. I felt his lips moving against mine as he spoke. "You're the greatest actor of our generation."

I couldn't speak.

No, honestly.

I. Could. Not. Fricken. Speak!

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I only felt his lips, just barely skimming along mine.

Not that I knew what to say. Everything I wanted to say sounded so stupid.

Because I was so confused. Should I hate him, or love him? Was he being honest when he said he'd make up for what he did to me?

I stared into his eyes, wanting to tell him everything. "I don't know what to say," I replied honestly.

"Say you forgive me."

As I took a deep breath, my chest swelled up against his body, then came slowly back down again. "I forgive you Chad. I forgive you, and I love you too."

I became breathless, and my face flushed a hot red. I'd said it. Finally. After all this time, he finally knew how I felt.

"Sonny…" he whispered.

Not again with the name thing. Although, I did love it…

"I know—I know I'm not good enough for you," he choked.

Tears welled in my eyes. I could tell he was crying, by the break in his voice, and one of his own tears that fell on my face. I wish he'd stop. I couldn't stand it when he was sad.

His fingers combed through my hair, taking it off my forehead, twisting it, then letting it fall again.

"I'll change, Sonny. I'll do whatever it takes."

I looked at him straight in the eyes (okay, I already had that covered since I'd been staring at him for like five minutes at a time), and said firmly, "I don't want you to change. At all. One bit. You promise me."

Chad chuckled. "Will that lower your list?"

"You read my list?"

"Relax. It was only the first 100 points."

Chad grinned, and if he didn't have me pinned down against the cement, I would've punched him.

"There were only 100 points on the list, you idiot," I laughed. "How did you get a hold of it?"

"It fell out of your pocket when you ran at the door."

"Oh," I sighed. How could I have let that happen?

"I supposed…I should kiss you now."

"You suppose?" I mocked him.

"Okay. I will."

"Well, fine," I said.

"Fine!"

"Good!" I giggled.

"Good!"

He leaned his whole body into me, and pressed his lips, against mine once more. Mmmm…finally. I could taste my favorite ice cream flavor once again. Accept this time it had more than just a taste; it had a touch. Fingers in my hair, other hand sliding down my side…oh, God, I loved it.

But we had to stop…before we went too far.

I shimmied out from under him—my hair in knots, and my face looking like I was drunk.

Thunder shook the walls of the tack room, and tumbled though the barn. But I couldn't find the fear inside me to be afraid right now.

I was fearless.

"Sonny…" Chad began, holding my name out as if it were a note on a music scale. And his voice was like an instrument, lightly playing the melody. "Have you ever wondered what it was like to dance in a storm?"

No, I hadn't. Why would I if I was terrified of them? I didn't tell Chad that, though.

"I can't," I told him. "My ankle is still broken." Disappointment coursed through me, and I was surprised.

Surprised because I was disappointed to stay safe and dry inside, rather than dodging thunder and lightning in the lawn outside of the barn.

But I wanted to be in that lawn. So badly. Why was I so stupid when I climbed on the chair to reach the top of the shelf?

I remember wanting to leave yesterday; wanting to be anywhere but stuck with Chad. But now…

"I'll hold you," Chad answered. His voice sounded so sincere and hopeful, and almost felt the same inside. There was only one problem.

"But we're still locked in here," I sighed.

Chad's shoulders slumped as he realized I was right.

I looked at my watch—5:30 in the morning. In four hours, we'd be on a bus, heading back home. I'd be hanging out with my So Random friends, not telling them anything about last night. Chad would be back with his Mac Falls peeps, remaining silent about everything. We'd be segregated between our shows, just like before.

It would no longer be home-sweet-home. Because more than anything, I didn't want to _go_ home.

Chad looked so happy. I didn't want to spoil his good mood. So I didn't say anything.

"I'll dance with you," I said, trying my best to lift the corners of my mouth to smile. "If you give me my list."

Chad grinned. "What list?"

I swallowed. "The list of 100 reasons why I love you."

"I know," he laughed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the folded piece of paper. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

**The song Sonny and Chad are dancing to is: The Way I Loved You, by Selena Gomez. If you want to look it up on You-tube and listen 2 it while you're reading this scene, it makes it more authentic.**

With the wind mingling through the trees, the rain purring as it fell steadily on us, we danced.

One ear bud was in my ear, one was in Chad's, and the ipod safe and sound in his pocket. We listened to The Way I Loved You.

And Chad held me, just like he said he would. I leaned into him, head on his shoulder, tears in my eyes, and heart swelling like a balloon.

Because I him already. Because I knew once we got back home (only 3 hours, 21 minutes, and 5 seconds, but who's counting?), this would all be over. This night…this feeling…

This love.

It'd all be crushed, because Chad and I both knew our friends would never accept us being together.

My tears soaked into the shoulder of his shirt, but I hope he mistake them as rain.

My thoughts wandered back to the tack room. Why did I ever agree to leave? Why did I ever agree to pick the lock, and come outside? I'd never see the inside of the tack room again. And last night wouldn't be reality anymore, only a nightmare.

A perfect nightmare.

I reached in my pocket, pulled out the list, and closed my eyes against the rain. _The last time I'd ever hold it…_I thought, before reaching out, and carefully slipping it into Chad's pocket.

We danced until the first signs of dawn showed: light breaking out against the stormy sky, making the lawn glow like crystal.

One hour left.

Packing time.

But I couldn't find the strength to pull away from him.

No, actually, I'm serious. I couldn't walk on my ankle, so I was stuck against his body.

Lucky me.

I guess I started crying on his shirt again, because Chad spoke. For the first time in two hours.

"Babe," he breathed, against my cheek. "What's wrong?"

He pressed his face lightly against mine, so my head was clamped between his cheek, and his shoulder.

I swallowed my whimper. "Nothing," I answered.

'Everything…' I said in my mind.

But I decided against saying it out loud. I just wanted to live in this moment, and only this moment. You see, it's moments like these that last only a heartbeat (or three hours…cough, cough), but are so incredible.

This was one of these moments.

**THANKS! REVIEW PWEEZE…:)**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


	10. Another Chapter?

**I thought this story was over with!**

**Then I had an impulse…**

**If you guys want to know what it was…please comment, and I'll have the LAST chapter uploaded by the night before Halloween, Oct. 30****th****. **

**As a brief insight, this chapter will be in Chad's point of view, and have to do with the list of "A hundred Reasons Why I Love You."**

**Please let me know if you want me to write and post this chapter. **

…**.:)…..:)…..:)…..:)…**

**P.S. I wanna take a vote on how many reasons in the list I should mention in this chapter: all 100?(Crazy insane to even think about writing) **

**50?**

**20?**

**Or 10?**

**Please let me know!**


	11. Final Chapter

**Oh my gosh, guys. Thank you so much for all your support…it's meant so much. With all the ups and downs, it's good to have one thing that's always constant and has your back on days you feel like crap. So, THANK YOU!**

**Special thanks to: Teddy Bear333****, ****kaybeesknees, ChannyFreak, S24 (), SWACObsesser201, DemiandSelenaFan, and God :), for planting the idea in my head in the first place.**

I loved her.

I mean, painfully loved her.

And what makes it worse was, she loved me back I can see it in her eyes. Her gorgeous, brown eyes that meet mine whenever we pass in the hallway. Not a word of greeting is spoken, though I remember her lips always open just slightly, as if she wants to, but then changes her mind. And there's this connection; this desperate longing in our gaze, as if we're begging each other to do something.

Then I remember. There's nothing we can do.

But I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm giving it a week. And if nothing has changed, I've made up my mind I'm going to leave Mackenzie Falls.

For good.

I know. All my life's word wasted. Well, I'm only 17…but still. It wasn't worth suffering through this pain.

I rolled over, the time blurred in green letters on my clock by my bed.

No. It couldn't be. It was already three-thirty in the morning, and I still hadn't fallen asleep.

I hesitated, before picking up the folded piece of paper that was glowing green by the light from my clock.

It was her list.

She'd slipped it into my pocket that night of the storm, when I'd held her against me. A storm that had been much like the one that was stirring tonight.

I held the list in my hand, unopened as I listened to the wind and rain knock on the window pane. I didn't need to open the list, in fact. I'd read it so many times, I knew it by heart. Any time I missed her so terribly I couldn't stand it, I'd read it. Which was a lot.

But I had to see it. I had to look at the ink from her pen written across the page; written just for me. I had to let it soak into me. Just one last time.

I hate you…but I can't help loving you at the same time.

The way you _pretend _not to care.

How incredible I felt the first time you looked at me.

p.s. Every time feels like the first, Chad.

4. Your hair

5. Your eyes

6. Your smile

7. All the sleep I loose just thinking about you.

8. When I look at other guys, all I can think about is you. Like they can't even come close to your twisted perfection.

9. How heated and angry I get when we argue. It makes me love you even more.

10. How you can't sing. I find it adorable :)

11. He is, in fact, and yes, one day I'll admit it to him, the greatest actor of our generation.

12. How jealous I get watching Mackenzie falls, and seeing you with Portland. I can't help it…

13. Because I know you love me too.

14. One time we had a half hour argument over what kind of cheese tasted better. I still remember it, word for word.

15. All the times you've had my back, and I didn't thank you for it. One day I will.

16. For putting up with me :)

17. For being nice, even when I was being a jerk.

18. That time we had a prom at the studios, and you danced with me, even though I was wearing that awful fish dress.

19. Whenever we end an argument with:

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

You have no idea how badly I want you to kiss me. **(AN: That's how I always imagined their first kiss…fine! Fine! Good! Good! 'kiss'. And do you blame me for being disappointed when they started dating and that didn't happen? That'd be the best way for their first kiss! Hello Sonny with a Chance Writers! Sorry…back to the story :)**

20. He hired me for his video he directed. It meant a lot.

21. He can make me smile, even when I don't want to.

22. The way his fingertips feel in my hair.

23. The way your voice sends shivers down my spine.

24. When we all got Skinny Pants Syndrome from Tanwi's extremely skinny jeans, and I thought you were going to tell me you loved me. I know you were thinking it, Chad.

25. When I pretended I broke my ankle when we were playing musical chairs, you were concerned if I was okay.

26. You're the 1st one I loved.

27. How often I dream about you.

28. Whenever you try to convince me to do something. I'm already convinced when I know you're doing it too.

29. Every love song on the radio I listen to, I'm thinking of you.

30. Playing truth or dare. I know you wanted to kiss me.

31. That numb, electric-shock that courses through me when we touch.

32. I could never, ever stop loving you. In a million years.

33. Whenever I have a problem, or it feels like everything is falling apart, all it takes is thinking of you to pick me back up again.

34. Your personality. Even the fact that you're a conceded, two-faced, jerk who needs a life outside of the mirror, I love you for it.

35. You told me I had pretty hair.

36. One time I caught you watching So Random :)

37. You're you. That's why I love you so much, Chad.

An explosion of thunder and lightning crashed outside, so loud I jumped, folded

The list, and nearly screamed like a girl when a human silhouette flickered in the doorway.

But I stopped myself before I could.

"Who's there?" I said, my voice shaking.

_Come on, Chad_, I thought_. Man up!_

But I couldn't. As the figure came closer to me, I threw up my fists, prepared to defend myself.

It was a girl. The silhouette was feminine.

My heart was pounding as she lifted the covers, and crawled in next to me.

I knew that smell. It was the smell of Sonny's shampoo…the smell of heaven, and my nose was practically buried inside her hair, she was so close.

_What are you doing here?_ I wanted to ask, however I knew the answer as another crash of thunder shook the room.

Sonny was scared of storms. And she wanted me to protect her.

What did she want me to do? Wrap my arms around her? No…too awkward.

I took a deep, slow breath. Just smelling her, then releasing it in a rush against the back of her neck.

The rain on the roof pattered harder against the shingles. I felt warmer. Thick blankets, flannel pjs, and the girl I loved lying against me.

Ha. What a joke. I wasn't warm. I was burning hot.

I closed my eyes, but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to hold her. So bad…

She opened her lips, loud enough for me to hear them. "I miss you…" she whispered. The break in her voice meant she was fighting tears.

Very slowly…ever so slowly, I moved my arm out from under my body, and slid it under hers. My fingers felt her tight top, hugging her small waist.

Just as slowly, with my other hand, I touched her cheek.

I was so close to her now.

My lips were in her hair, and I could barely breathe the words I wanted to.

"How's your ankle?"

"Shut-up…" she whispered back, a hint of a smile in her voice.

I smiled too. Her ankle was already healed, and I knew that.

We just lay there, against each other. Not sleeping, not talking, just thinking. Thinking about everything. Thinking about how much I was in love with her, and how I'd give anything…ANYTHING…just to be with her all the time. Maybe I shouldn't have pretended to hate her all this time, ever since we met. Maybe if I'd been nice, we wouldn't be in this rivalry mess. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

My fingers became wet, hot tears streaming one by one down her face.

"Don't cry," I begged.

"Why not?" she sobbed quietly.

"Everything will work out."

"How do you know?"

I gently rubbed her face dry with my fingertips, but I didn't answer. I _couldn't_ answer. Knowing the week ahead would be my last spent with Sonny Monroe.

And I felt painfully sorry for her. Because not only she knew Chad Dylan Cooper would leave her forever.

…**please let me know if you guys want a sequel:);) !**

**REVIEW PLEEEZZZZZZZEEE!**


	12. So Sorry!

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, GUYS!**

**There will NOT be a sequel to this story :( :( :(**

**I've given it A LOT of thought, and decided that this is the way I want to leave it. SO SEND ME AS MANY "I HATE YOU" COMMENTS AS YOU LIKE BUT I CAN'T HELP THE WAY I WRITE AND HOW I WANTED THIS STORY TO EFFECT READERS!**

**I'm SO sorry, everyone. I feel SOOOOOOOOOOOO bad!**

**If you want more of my stories though, there's one that will be up dated soon and is pretty new called PERFECTLY IMPERFECT.**

**Summary of Perfectly Imperfect: **

**"So help me, Sonny...if you get out of this car, I will kiss you!" "Kiss me?" "Kill you! I said kill you!"...yup. Even when they're lost on the road, the only words that can really describe Sonny and Chad's relationship is, infact, Perfectly Imperfect.**

**HOPE YOU CAN READ AND NOT HATE ME FOREVER!  
**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER READ ANY OF MY STORIES! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


End file.
